Vivir en la sombra del amor
by Bicho Raro
Summary: Anthony Goldstein es Ravenclaw, sabe escuchar y le gusta el quidditch. Y no sabe por qué quiere pasar tiempo con Lisa Turpin.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling**

**_Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Febrero 2.014 "Amistades con los cuervos", del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._**

* * *

**I**

Acaba de terminar la clase de adivinación quizás una de las más cargantes porque es justo antes de la hora de la comida, por ello la mayoría de los alumnos salen corriendo para ir al Gran Comedor, es hora de comer y las águilas no son menos en ese sentido.

Menos ellos. Anthony Goldstein se queda atrás como todas las clases. Pierde más tiempo de la cuenta en guardar sus cosas y de vez en cuando mira de reojo hacia un lado de la clase, Lisa Turpin habla sobre un tema con la profesora Trelawney. No es capaz de escuchar a qué se refiere, pero suena a nubes en la bola de cristal. La profesora les mandó a practicar con la bola y al parecer la chica tenía problemas con ello.

No entendía porque Lisa seguía queriendo cursar adivinación cuando se le daba tan mal. Finalmente, la profesora terminó de indicarle un nuevo método y saliendo de la clase tras despedirse del chico.

Lisa Turpin se quedó sorprendida al ver que Anthony estaba allí detrás suya, pensaba que, como todos, haría tiempo que se había ido. Pero el chico siempre la espera, incluso cuando sabe que va a tardar siglos, porque la rubia a veces tarda mucho en solucionar sus problemas.

El chico cerró la mochila en la que llevaba los materiales de clase y se la colgó intentando evitar la mirada de la chica, hacer como si no la hubiera notado. En su túnica lucía la insignia de prefecto de Ravenclaw.

—No hacía falta que te quedara, Anthony—Le susurra, porque Lisa nunca alza la voz más de lo que sabe que la pueden oír. Es algo natural en ella.

—¿Qué te ha dicho la profesora?—Le abre la puerta para que salga ignorando sus palabras, porque todos los días son la misma historia.

Lisa Turpin suspira y se coloca la bolsa que cuelga en su hombro, como si le diera algo de pereza hablar sobre el tema, pero finalmente lo hace.

—Cree que tengo demasiadas cosas en la mente como para poder concentrarme en un tema. Las nubes, dice, podría ser la proyección de mi mente hacia la bola.—Vuelve a lanzar un suspiro, mordiéndose el labio.

A Anthony siempre le ha fascinado la forma que Lisa tiene de expresarse, como si en vez de mantener una charla casual, sus palabras fueran a formar parte de una novela que sólo se escribe en su mente. El prefecto desea formar parte de esa novela, aunque sabe que no será de ese modo.

—Actualmente todos tenemos la mente demasiado confusa—Murmura mirando hacia el lado contrario al que está situada ella, del suelo, pasa su mirada hacia el exterior del castillo. Unas nubes que se aproximan por el horizonte indican que pronto los días de sol se acabaran y el invierno acabará de llegar por fin.

Anthony se estremece porque no soporta el invierno. Es una estación fría que para él sólo es sinónimo de querer quedarse en la cama calentito leyendo un buen libro. De niño fue un niño bastante enfermizo y aunque ahora de adolescente no lo es tanto, cuando empieza la estación del frío, en su garganta se queda atrapada una tos permanente que es bastante molesta, sobre todo cuando le pilla en clase. De vez en cuando se ve obligado a salir del aula para no interrumpir la lección con su tos seca.

Cuando vuelve la mirada a Lisa, ésta le mira fijamente, cosa que le saca un sonrojo al chico y le obliga a tragar en seco. Igual que las palabras de Lisa parecen formar parte de una novela, sus palabras parecen pertenecer a un diálogo del que sólo ella es partícipe.

—Ten cuidado, ¿vale?—Anthony siente su alma atravesada con esas palabras y sólo es capaz de asentir con la cabeza. Porque siente que Lisa lo sabe todo.

Luego lo piensa mejor. Lisa lo sabe todo porque él la ha hecho parte de ese todo.

**II**

Anthony tiene once años y a responsabilidad de ser el mejor de su casa. Ha tenido dos hermanos mayores y ambos, aparte de estar en Ravenclaw, son conocidos en casa por haber sacado alucinantes notas y desempeñar actualmente, trabajos importantes, uno de ellos, el más mayor, es inefable en el Ministerio de Magia. Su otro hermano se está haciendo un hueco como pensador mágico. La filosofía mágica es un campo poco explotado, o al menos, eso es lo que Herman, el hermano filósofo, le dice en todas las cartas.

El pequeño Goldstein no se parece en nada a sus dos hermanos. No es como su hermano mayor Christopher, el inefable. Alto, fuerte y capaz de mantener conversaciones con cuatro personas a la vez sin perderse en ninguna de ella. No es como su hermano Herman, de aspecto cuidado, y con una rapidez mental capaz de hacer callar a varios y volver a otros tantos contra sus propias ideas. Anthony es enclenque de esos que la abuela siempre dice que le falta un plato puchero y aunque tiene un don para escuchar y saber decir siempre lo que los demás quieren oír, lo cierto es que todavía no lo sabe.

Cuando se tiene once años, y sea de la sangre mágica que sea, Hogwarts te parece un inmenso castillo y lo único que te apetece es recorrerlo de arriba abajo tantas veces como las piernas aguanten. Anthony lo haría si no fuera porque, como el resto de niños de once años, debe de ir a clase y aprender y todas esas cosas que le han dicho tantas veces. Debe de ponerse las pilas.

Su sitio, como en cada clase, está al lado de su compañera de casa Lisa Turpin. Detrás, como siempre, se sientan Terry Boot y Michael Corner, sus dos compañeros de cuarto. Anthony se lleva bien con ellos, pero Lisa es Lisa. Lisa suele estar sola siempre, según ha escuchado de boca de otros compañeros, no ha hecho buenas migas con sus compañeras de habitación y, salvo saludos formales cuando se encuentran a la hora de la comida, lo cierto es que la rubia no suele tener un acercamiento mucho más informal.

Tienen clase de pociones, y el profesor Snape les ha mandado trabajar en parejas para elaborar una poción. Lisa está cortando los ingredientes y él los está echando al caldero y removiendo el contenido. Aprovecha para hablar con ella.

—¿Te apetece que vayamos a ver la selección de Quidditch?

Ella alza la cabeza de las babosas que está cortando para tener siete colas, que es lo que pide la poción.

—No me gusta el quidditch.

Corta y concisa. Anthony tiene que tragar en seco porque tiene el pensamiento de que a todo el mundo le tenía que gustar el quidditch solo porque a él le gustase.

—Pues… ¿ir a ver al calamar gigante?

Si el ravenclaw pudiera leer la mente de la rubia, podría ver como ésta está pensando que todos los hombres son iguales. Lo hubiera confirmado de ser que Anthony hubiera añadido "o a ver el Sauce Boxeador". Cualquier oportunidad para lucirse frente a los demás y si podía ganar una historia que contar, mejor que mejor.

—¿Por qué?

El moreno no sabe si se refiere a por qué la invitación, por qué el calamar gigante, por qué el quidditch o por qué de la insistencia. Anthony decide coger todo a la vez y se limita a responder.

—Porque a veces es necesario hablar con alguien.

**III**

Para cuarto año, Anthony le pidió a Lisa ser su compañera durante el baile de los campeones, en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Para ello, el chico estuvo practicando todos los días hasta el punto de que Terry se burlaba de él por los pasillos cuando salían de clase, imitando los movimientos que el ravenclaw hacía por las noches en a habitación. Nadie se imaginó a que se debía el que Boot se dedicara a pisar a cada persona que veía acercarse a él mientras daba vueltas hasta caer al suelo de puro mareo.

Al moreno nunca le importó que Terry se dedicara a hacer tal estupidez, simplemente ponía los ojos en blanco y se llevaba al chico del brazo cuando este entorpecía el paso de alumnos menores a sus clases que esperaban pacientes a que Terry dejara de hacer el idiota por no tener suficiente autoridad de apartarle o pedirle paso. Anthony se veía reflejado en esos pequeños y no se creía que ahora él fuera uno de eso alumnos a los que consideraba idiotas por montar el número de tal forma. No. Él no era e idiota, lo era Terry, por muy amigo suyo que fuera.

Michael, su otro mejor amigo desde que entrara en la escuela, le había dicho muchas veces que Lisa no estaba interesada en él de un modo que el moreno quería que estuviera, pero a Anthony no le importaba. Desde que había entrado en Hogwarts se había encargado de hacer a Lisa participe de todas las actividades que se realizaban en el colegio, desde salida a Hogsmeade hasta hacer trabajos juntos o llegando a invitarla a ir a un baile, cuando él no tenía ni idea de bailar.

Pero se esforzaba y vio sus frutos durante el baile cuando vio a la rubia Lisa Turpin luciendo una túnica de fina seda en color celeste siendo llevaba por sus brazos, mientras no dejaba de sonreír. Anthony no la había visto nunca tan bella.

**IV**

Anthony nunca se arrepintió de no haberle confesado sus sentimientos a la rubia. Tras salir de Hogwarts, un año más tarde por ciertos sucesos que Anthony desea, si no olvidar, al menos guardar para sí, se planteó muchas cosas, pero desde luego, una,o de ellas no era pedirle salir a Lisa Turpin.

Desde luego, para el ravenclaw, era mucho más importante la amistad que ambos tenía, que cualquier otro tipo de relación que pudieran tener. Para Anthony, era más que suficiente dejar las cosas de esa forma.

Dándole vueltas a aquel sobre que contenía una invitación, Anthony se alegró de que su corazón no se alterara de ninguna forma. No se había enamorado de Lisa Turpin, se dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la silla de estudio que tenía antes de dejar el sobre debajo de una pila de libros sobre psicología, todos de autores muggles, se había enamorado de la personalidad enigmática, de esa forma de hablar. De la idea que él tenía de Lisa.

Y se dio cuenta, cuando su corazón dio vuelco al volver a enamorarse.

"_Jeremy Stretton y Lisa Turpin tienen el honor de invitarle a su boda…"_


End file.
